Ember Island Confessions
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Did we really actually pay for that? One-shot. Kataang.


**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Avatar. Mike and Brian refused to sell. Bummer...**

A/N: Hey guys! Today is officially my birthday and I want to thank all the people who have wished me said happy birthday. I can't believe I've finally gotten to fourteen! Wow. So anyway, here was Vanille surfing the net aimlessly like she does and then she decides to head on down to Youtube. Types in Ember Island and then decides to watch the small teaser clip. Then suddenly Vanille starts to think. "Hmm? How to make a Kataang One-shot out of this?" It's safe to say that her twisted little mind got to work. Lol.

Enjoy...

--

The lights dimmed preparing for the grand finale of the play. People began murmuring, taking no notice of the six teenagers in the top booth, all gaping at the stage in shock. Katara was the first to break the silent spell, her voice slightly disbelieving.

"Did we really actually pay for that?"

No one answered her, all looking at each other uncomfortably. Aang tried to keep his gaze from wandering too close to Sokka's. The Water Tribe boy had almost killed him on the spot after having witnessed the Cave of Two Lovers scene, which in is defence had not been even remotely accurate. Yet, spying Katara's shy grin from the corner of his eye had made him feel slightly elated.

"My character was a moron." Sokka muttered to Suki, who pat his arm sympathetically.

"Mine was worse!" Toph declared acidly.

Aang had to agree with her. As far as anyone's character went, the blind girls had definitely been the worst. A small unruly haired man with a pointed chin and small beady eyes had been her actor. His voice had been high and raspy, which had made Aang cringe.

Before anyone else had a chance to criticize their character, the curtains swished open to reveal the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se glowing ominously over tow distinct figures glaring at each other.

"What are _you _doing here?!" the Katara on stage cried pointing an accusing finger towards the other Zuko.

"I'm here to restore my honour and end the Avatar!"

Aang wondered vaguely why they were screaming. For a few minutes the two shot insult after insult at each other before, somewhere at the right wing of the stage, there was a loud explosion. The affect was concluded with a great cloud of smoke rising around and above the audience and clearing to reveal the play's version of the Avatar in an earth bending stance. Iroh waved happily to the audience.

"EARTH POWAH!"

Aang groaned closing his eyes as the audience laughed at his characters energetic fit. The Katara on stage started tearing up and launched herself into the still dancing Aang.

"Hope has returned" she shrieked making the pair of them fall in a heap at Iroh's feet.

"Seriously!" Katara exclaimed angrily, "I do not act like that."

Aang ignored Azula's arrival, a dramatic entrance with flashing lights and a soft wind caressing her hair. They portrayed her as a goddess among unworthy beings when he himself knew the truth. She was nothing of the sort. Aang heard Zuko make a gagging noise beside him.

The scene switched to Katara and himself on stage running away from a pair of Dai Li agents. Strangely, the backdrop seemed to be moving at top speed and the actors stayed rooted to their spots, merely moving their limbs around. "Quick! Our only hope is to fight them off" the other Katara said loudly turning slowly to face the two men

"Okay!" The Avatar chirped, "I'll get my scary spirit magic to defeat them!"

Aang spied a harness around the actor's waist, propelling her upwards as dramatic music resounded throughout the theatre. Then the music ceased, only the sound of pulsating electricity audible on stage. Aang saw that the actor on the harness had been replaced with a doll replica of himself, and then they saw it become engulfed in lightening.

Katara closed her eyes and let out a soft whimper. The crowd gasped. Aang stood up.

The doll dropped unceremoniously to the ground; the Katara on stage grabbing it before it hit the floor and running of stage. The Dai Li agents still present cheered, the crowd roaring their approval towards a smirking Princess.

"We have won!" she declared.

Aang left without a backwards glance to the standing ovation she was being given. Once outside her ripped off his hat and threw it on the sandy floor, his hands grabbing at the sides of his head. There he let out a muffled yell, crumpling to his knees. It was only when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder did he look up.

It was Katara gazing at him earnestly, and pulling him up slowly. Breathing heavily Aang consented to her actions and let himself be brought to his feet once more. He refused to look Katara in the eye however, and turned away.

"Come on," she said gently slipping her hand into his. "Let's go back to the house."

Aang nodded, quietly reliving the image of watching that doll (him) plummeting downwards. He shivered and let Katara tug him forward towards their temporary home on the Island. It had once belonged to Zuko's family he remembered.

"You okay?" Katara asked softly after a minute or so. Her grip on his hand had not slackened. In fact, Aang could even say it had become tighter.

"Yeah. It's just…that play…and…"

She laughed, "I know, I know. That's the last time I let Sokka talk me into going to another one of those things." her joke trailed off and she stopped walking noticing that they were on the porch of their home. Aang had not remembered seeing the house coming into view.

"I know you're upset about the finale of the play. About Ba Sing Se."

"Not really. I…I've come to accept that, as the Avatar I _will _make mistakes. I have to learn from them."

Katara smiled at him proudly and something at the pit of his stomach fluttered.

"I'm more upset that you had to see me die."

Her breath hitched and Aang gazed at her curiously. They had never mentioned his death before, though they both knew it had happened and could still happen in the near future. Katara closed her eyes forcing the images away that were crowding in her mind, making Aang whish he hadn't said a word.

"Don't say that." she said finally, "You didn't die, Aang"

"But I did, Katara." he whispered, "I did die. You brought me back. You saved me. I'm alive because of you."

She laughed again, albeit miserably, "You're making me sound like a hero, Aang."

He smiled at her in that way that was purely his and said, "You are a hero, of nothing you're my hero."

Then his lips were softly over hers in a tender kiss. Katara was about to let her eyes drift shut before remembering what she was doing. She was kissing Aang. She was _kissing _Aang! She was kissing the Avatar! Katara pulled away in surprise her fingers subconsciously touching her lips. They were still warm.

Suddenly she missed the intimate contact.

Aang's eyes were still fixed intently on her. Big, round and grey. Oh, how she adored his eyes…

"Katara I love you." he said inhaling deeply.

"You…love me." Katara echoed wistfully.

Her brain was slightly foggy and she found that she had lost her train of thought. The only thing she could think about was Aang. His smile, his laugh, his eyes, his kiss. Simply Aang.

"I have for a long time now."

Their eyes connected and Aang felt his breath leave him again. She was crying slightly a smile blossoming on her face and it made some of his doubts disappear into thin air. At least she wasn't laughing at him. Or slapping him.

Then Katara's arms snaked their way around his neck and she lent her forehead softly against his, nuzzling his nose with her own. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and he let a small smile tug at his lips.

"I love you too, Aang. But…"

He sighed, "Why is there always a _but?"_

"You have to promise me to concentrate on your duties first."

Aang raised a curious eyebrow at the water bender. "That's it?"

"You want more?"

He shook his head quickly. Katara grinned.

"Let me get this straight," Aang said, trying not to get distracted by Katara rubbing her cheek against his. "We love each other, so that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend, or something like that."

Katara laughed. "Yeah, something like that."

Slowly Aang moved in to capture her lips in another heated kiss, pulling her closer and finding that he wasn't at all worried about Sokka skinning his tattoos off later. Katara was definitely worth it.

A few years later, flying on Appa over the small Island on his way to the Fire Nation Palace, Aang heard Katara telling their three-year-old twins that the large house by the seashore was the place daddy first told mommy that he loved her.

--

I want to give a massive thank you to my Beta Reader!

Slán

Vanille Strawberry


End file.
